


反正都搞了两性兼具那就搞到底！

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 警告：IF线下合意的全员贵乱，男性生怀流，除修伯特/菲尔之外互攻大量，4P，群P，孕期PLAY，正常的伦理道德都被喵喵吃掉了出现的CP：库洛德/迪米（互攻），希尔凡/菲利克斯（互攻），修伯特/菲尔（上下固定），库洛德/迪米/希尔凡/菲尔4P，菲利克斯/库洛德/迪米3P，菲利克斯/希尔凡/库洛德/迪米4P，合意的帕迈拉抹布/库洛德群P天生两性具有：库洛德、帝弥托利、希尔凡、菲尔迪南特菲利克斯后天性两性具有





	反正都搞了两性兼具那就搞到底！

菲利克斯是和希尔凡关系确定之后，被希尔凡的大唧唧做到想要子宫。觉得要是有了女性器官可能就不会像现在这样失态，结果有了之后依然被希尔凡操到翻白眼啊嘿颜比只用后边还惨。

希尔凡他就算日别人表情也非常雌，但是对菲利克斯，只有对菲利克斯，会做到有很疯的杀气跑出来。

菲利克斯在经过许多观察后，终于确信这一点的瞬间，子宫痛到像是有火在烧，凶狠地抓住希尔凡回家扔到床上疯狂做爱，命令希尔凡把自己操死为止。

结果这一次就怀上了。

库洛德虽然两性兼具但是超难怀孕，所以经常玩中出放题，屁事没有。最后和迪米算好日期折腾了半年才艰难怀上小狮子。摸着库洛德微隆的肚子迪米快哭了，被库洛德摸头安慰好久。库洛德自己没有什么孕期反应，跑跑跳跳吃吃喝喝想啪就啪，经产妇迪米全程提心吊胆心惊胆战。

迪米双性连继母都不知道，父王还活着的时候忧伤地看着他，最终说了一句帝弥托利，你的子宫会是法嘉斯王室的至宝。

很多年后在士官学校，怀孕四个月了的迪米在库洛德的大床上，被库洛德和菲尔迪南特抱着一前一后插得满满当当，意识模糊地伸舌头舔希尔凡的大唧唧时，才明白过来父王当初那句话的意思。

迪米的小孩生下来一看肤色就知道是库洛德的，种姓坚强。库洛德知道迪米易孕之后，就很少让别人用迪米前面了。

迪米登基为王之后，库洛德迪米和菲利克斯三个人私下喝酒聊天。知道菲利克斯被希尔凡大唧唧折腾得难受想要子宫缓解一下，迪米笑到软在库洛德身上，然后借着酒意直接趴在库洛德腿间开始口。听到菲利克斯气急败坏解开腰带的声音时，迪米笑着拱起屁股，在菲利克斯进来的时候呻吟着让库洛德射在自己脸上。迪米顺着菲利克斯顶撞的力度抬起身体抱住库洛德，笑着和丈夫接吻，两人亲昵地咬耳朵，含着笑注视彼此无声地交换眼神：可怜又单纯的菲利克斯，他根本不知道子宫被大唧唧插进来的感觉是怎样的♡

菲利克斯毛了说你们两个怎么回事！迪米和库洛德一起大笑，抱在一起对剑圣的方向拉开自己的后穴：来啊，你的剑应该不止这点程度吧♡

两人一起被不高兴的剑圣啪了个爽。

这个和谐线里，五年后青狮三人组+库洛德他们四个经常一起的。五年前菲利克斯还没下水，于是库洛德跑去黑鹫把菲尔迪南特拉进来了。

那时库洛德刚把迪米的肚子搞大不久，三天两头拉了希尔凡和菲尔在自己大床上搞4P

菲尔被库洛德，迪米和希尔凡都上过后边，前边是修伯特的所以不允许他们插入，到后来玩开了情动，会抓住库洛德深色的手指沾上迪米的精液和蜜液一起往前边塞。

希尔凡笑他说，帝国未来宰相要是怀了法嘉斯国王的孩子那该怎么办啊？

菲尔呜呜地眼神迷离夹紧希尔凡插在他后边的大唧唧：修伯特♡修伯特会帮我的♡啊……哦♡

这个菲尔在入校前就已经被修伯特搞大过肚子了。初潮时菲尔慌慌张张找到修伯特，说流血了怎么办？于是修伯特给他上了卫生棉条，嘱咐菲尔定时过来找自己换。

来完以后菲尔哭丧着脸说好麻烦……以后还要每个月都这样吗……能不能不要来……

修伯特就说可以，你排卵期那几天来我房间。菲尔没懂，修伯特就给他算好日期，于是菲尔那以后一直都没再来过月经。

少年未婚先孕妈妈菲尔，肚子大到不太好遮掩时修伯特就会把孩子拿掉。

库洛德迪米和希尔凡听完都面部肌肉痉挛，你们两个太会玩了。

库洛德好奇继续再追问，菲尔才喘息着说，自己现在其实也怀孕三个月了，只不过不显怀……

库洛德哇了一声：所以现在这张床上是有两个孕妇耶。希尔凡因为上到了怀孕的有夫之妇感觉更兴奋了，唧唧硬硬。

他上迪米反而没有那种认知，因为迪米是大家的，即使和库洛德结婚相爱了也一样是希尔凡和菲利克斯的迪米。相对库洛德也是……整个帕迈拉的。

希尔凡揉着菲尔和迪米的胸一边爆射一边不甘心：人家也想要怀孕啊……可恶……

迪米含住库洛德的蛋蛋舔着说库洛德的不行，这些都是我的（孩子气）。

菲尔迟钝地眨眨眼说，啊，关于这个，修伯特很乐于助人的……你看他帮我那么多年都没嫌麻烦

三个人一起喷了（对修伯特同情＋max）

后来迪米给希尔凡生了一个，生下来的时候菲利克斯刚怀上希尔凡的孩子不久，超不甘心，凭什么那头山猪比自己早！

产后的迪米抱着孩子，给小女婴和旁边陪床的库洛德喂奶，慵懒地的说你不能这样比，希尔凡给你生的孩子都开始识字了，没有你点头我们都不能用他子宫，凭什么啊。

菲利克斯脸红但是无论如何都不愿意松口，最后别别扭扭同意他们下次可以用希尔凡前边，但是不能内射。

晚上回家就气呼呼把希尔凡上了，吓得希尔凡一直喊小心不要动了胎气！

结果一发入魂，过了几周去产检发现希尔凡也有了。最后希尔凡和菲利克斯两人一起出产，经验比较丰富的希尔凡生很快，是顺产还爽到不得了，旁边菲利克斯就很痛要希尔凡打气抓着手生好久。

生完菲利克斯汗湿脱力，说再也不要来了，希尔凡欸了一声很小狗悲伤地望着菲利克斯说可是人家还想要菲利克斯给人家生……被一拳颜面直击。

由于体格差异，菲利克斯超级显怀的，希尔凡就好很多。

作为帕迈拉人，库洛德渴求的是强者的精子，只要够强他来者不拒甚至会主动去索求，但是他那个体质就是怀不上，就很苦恼。还好有迪米在，总算生了一头小狮子，帕迈拉举国欢庆。

难得怀孕的库洛德异常色情，迪米和希尔凡两个一起都被榨干唧唧，菲利克斯边骂边跑过来救火。希尔凡真瘫了，还有体力的迪米骑乘着一脸享受的库洛德榨他前边，低头吻库洛德涨乳的胸。

菲利克斯上来之后按住库洛德撞得很凶，库洛德还在爽，被压在最底下的迪米已经要哭哭喊菲利克斯慢点不要了。

迪米（同情）

怀孕后库洛德自己开口想要打脐环和乳环，拉着脸红的迪米去订做了一套金饰。

库洛德就很适合在显怀的时候穿舞娘的衣服，乳汁+深色皮肤简直色情到令人发指。库洛德显怀的时候回帕迈拉，乳环+脐环+舞娘装+面纱，帕迈拉死得一片片的，尸横遍野。

能上怀孕的库洛德，帕迈拉的男人们都疯了！上过怀孕的库洛德作为男人可以吹一辈子！

可惜库洛德第二胎一直没怀上，这辈子就这一次，绝版限量啊！鸡不可失！而且库洛德能让所有人都心满意足！

帕迈拉王妃殿下醋溜溜，大狮子毛茸茸一大堆窝在墙角默默吃醋超可爱。

后期库洛德大概八九个月时为了安全着想就不能和外人做了，主要靠迪米来抚慰。这个时候欲望稍微消退了一点所以两人都可以支持得住，就很甜的夫妻互相包容抚慰做爱，暖融融的。

迪米自己之前怀孕时蛮慌的，小孩子踢肚皮会不知所措。现在库洛德孩子踢肚皮抓迪米的手来摸，迪米会哭出来，库洛德说着好啦好啦不怕不怕安抚傻爸爸，亲掉他的眼泪，摸摸迪米肚皮说，这些日子让你这里寂寞了吧？

迪米老老实实湿润着眼睛点头，库洛德心脏地震：好乖，等我生了就再让你这里满满当当的♡

总之法嘉斯王室和帕迈拉王室都人丁兴旺，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

菲尔那边就是修伯特：我老婆天下第一色情可爱，不给你们看，哼。（关门）

——FIN——


End file.
